Love's Sorrow
by AngryRaccoonHn
Summary: Levi es un pequeño joven, estudiante de música quien tiene un encuentro muy inusual con alguien especial. RIREN, con un Leve SHOTA


Sudor goteando por mis mejillas, el silencio del auditorio que es envuelto por la magia de su melodía, su inusual figura sonriéndome con coquetería mientras deslizo hábilmente mis dedos sobre su fría y delicada forma, esa ola de sentimientos que agolpan mi joven corazón, y el sin fin de preguntas que atormenta a la razón, al tratar de comprender la ilusión fantástica en la cual me ha involucrado…

Eren, es imposible no sentirme cautivado por el encanto que despide, la sencillez de su ser y el inexplicable fervor que se adueña de mis sentidos cada vez que nos vemos, la ansiedad me atormenta y me incita a intentar tocarle infinidad de veces para apreciarle una vez más.

Él se ha vuelto mi capricho, mi obsesión, todo, quisiera que me hablara y me dijera que piensa sobre mí, más sin embargo debo dejarlo todo a la imaginación pues lo único que se dé él es su nombre.

Cualquiera diría que estoy loco, y hasta yo lo he pensado, pero si la locura me deja apreciarle y tenerle solo para mí, debo admitir… que estar loco no es tan malo.

Los últimos años, cada presentación no ha sido más que una excusa para poder verle, miradas penosas, sonrisas atrevidas, sentimiento de felicidad, es tanto lo que siento al solo observarle, que me es inevitable no pensar que tiene algún propósito para mí.

Al comienzo creí que era solo parte de un sueño, pero he podido descubrir que no es así, que existe y que aparece solo ante mí, mirándome y enterneciendo todo mi ser, Eren el chico que se manifiesta ante mis ojos cada vez que toco el violín.

 ** _Love's Sorrow_**

 **Por Angryraccoonhn**

Las notas cada vez se hacen más cortas y el arco sigue acariciando sus cuerdas hasta que estoy por terminar la última parte de mi presentación, veo hacía la profundidad y le observo con atención, él está sonriéndome como siempre y despidiéndose con un suave vaivén de su mano.

Y así como dejo de tocar, su figura se desvanece ante mis ojos y los aplausos se hacen presentes para traerme a la realidad.

-Les pedimos un fuerte aplauso para Levi Arckerman, quien ha hecho la apertura del repertorio para el día del hoy-

Me despido cordialmente de mi público y tomo a "Eren" para salir de ahí.

-Otra vez sigues sin decirme nada…- confirmo con tristeza mientras guardo mi violín en su estuche y camino hasta dónde está mi maestro Erwin Smith.

-Felicidades Levi, definitivamente ha sido una presentación exitosa, a pesar de que tienes poco tiempo ejecutando cuerdas no se te ha hecho nada difícil, al contrario es increíble la facilidad con la que ejecutas, y haces que quienes te escuchemos nos sintamos parte de tu "fantasía"- dice mientras me da un par de palmadas en la espalda y comienza a revisar su agenda para ver mis nuevos espacios de presentación.

Erwin siempre menciona eso desde que le comente sobre Eren.

Y es que de momento nadie me cree respecto a él, los pocos intentos que he tenido de revelar a Eren a mis conocidos han sido un fracaso, ya que por más que trato de explicarlo, nadie puede verlo, ni siquiera aun cuando comienzo a tocar el violín.

Debo de decir que esto me gano unas cuantas citas con el psicólogo, el cual alega que solamente estoy siendo víctima de mi imaginación ya que a su parecer, estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo y no presento conductas de alguno trastorno mental.

Pero aunque parezca absurdo sé que Eren no es parte de mi imaginación, ese chico de cabello café y ojos verdes también se sorprendió de verme la primera vez que nos encontramos, el existe solo para mí.

-…-

Mi familia siempre ha sido muy involucrada en el mundo de la música, tener el apellido Arckeman es sinónimo de elegancia, fineza y excelencia por lo que la presión es muy obvia, mis padres nos enviaron a mi hermana Mikasa y a mí a estudiar desde muy jóvenes a Inglaterra en un pueblo al sureste de Londres, ahí nos instalamos en casa de nuestro tío Kenny quien tiene una académica de piano en la que enseña desde hace algunas décadas.

Desde que llegamos nuestra instrucción ha sido muy estricta, pero hemos logrado desatacar de la forma en que nuestra familia desea, cuando mi hermana cumplió diez siséis años, Kenny le dejo elegir otro instrumento a parte del piano y ella decidió optar por el clarinete, Mikasa siempre me ha tratado de llevarme la delantera en todo, se toma muy a pecho lo de ser número uno, aunque lo que para ella implica un gran esfuerzo para mí en ocasiones solo suele ser cosa de práctica así que eso suele sacarle mucho de quicio.

Mi hermana no deja que le lleve la ventaja y motivada por su orgullo decidió irse por un instrumento del cual sabía yo no tendría atracción alguna… -suspiro- si no fuera porque es mi sangre diría de que ella realmente no me quiere, pero en fin, nuestra relación no es más que la típica riña entre hermanos… nada anormal.

Cuando cumplí diez años, mi desinterés por la música comenzaba a agobiarme, y comencé a extrañar a mis padres, después de todo solo era un niño y me hacía falta sentir el calor de los brazos de mi madre, comencé a desesperarme pero mi mismo carácter no me dejo flaquear, sabía que habían muchas cosas más que podrían motivarme, como por ejemplo el dibujo.

Así pase durante un año completo, Mikasa se volvió un éxito con su nuevo instrumento, nuestra relación se calmó un poco y dejo de ser tan competitiva, en cambio yo, decidí preguntarle a mi tío si podía cambiar de instrumento también, y aunque el dudo sobre mi decisión, me permitió hacerlo, finalmente dejaría el piano y me aventuraría a un nuevo sonido.

Pasaron algunos meses y poco después de mi cumpleaños Kenny finalmente me llevo a buscarle, finalmente tendría otro instrumento y después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto pensé en algo que tuviera cuerdas, y que no fuese tan radical o diferente a lo que mi oído musical había estado acostumbrado a escuchar, así que al final me decidí por un violín.

Recuerdo que pasamos por muchas tiendas, y bazares, ese día, pero a pesar de que nos esmeramos en buscar algo bueno no lograba encontrar el violín adecuado, todos no sonaban como yo esperaba o eran demasiado costosos para lo que mis padres habían enviado.

Incluso llegue a pensar que no podría obtener el que yo deseaba, así que abatido por el pesimismo, deje que Kenny se ocupara por elegirle, pasamos en ese asunto el resto de la tarde, y cuando ya estábamos por regresar, el viejo decidió ir a Dunster, un pequeño pueblo en la afueras no muy lejos de la capital, sus calles son hermosas y parecen sacadas de una película antigua, al llegar a ese pueblo podía sentir la tranquilidad del mismo, las calles eran empedradas, y se paseaban carruajes o personas en bicicletas por cada una de las avenidas, las casas se veían decoradas por largas enredaderas de flores, y el rio marcaba la distancia entre la carretera y ese pequeño paisaje rural en el que nos encontrábamos, el cual parecía sacado de otra línea del tiempo.

Realmente era un lugar muy bonito, caminamos por su amplias calles hasta llegar a una tienda donde vendían diferentes antigüedades, al asomarme por la ventana podía ver muñecas, sillas, libras, y varios instrumentos, la tienda parecía muy vieja, estaba cubierta por el polvo, y un inquietante olor a humedad, Kenny se acercó al aparador y empezó a hablar con el dependiente que era un señor de edad, el cual se sorprendió al vernos pues a su parecer parecíamos turistas, y no lo culpo, ya que nuestros ojos rasgados y nuestra extraña pronunciación del inglés nos delataban totalmente.

Aproveche el descuido de los adultos y me adentre a la tienda, parecía que entre más caminaba más sucio encontraba y eso no pudo evitar uno que otro quejido de molestia por mi parte, odiaba el olor que despedía, y el desorden del cual era víctima, definitivamente comenzaba a sacarme de quicio, nada parecía estar limpio en ese lugar, estaba más que dispuesto a salir, cuando sentí algo caer en mi hombro, con rapidez volteé para darme cuenta de que tenía una cucaracha, me sorprendí de sobre manera y con el mayor de los asco trate de zafármela de la ropa, pero ante tanto alboroto, no me fije por donde me movía, y tropecé con una gran pila de objetos detrás de mí, haciendo que una nube de polvo se formara mientras estas cosas caían una tras otra hasta sepultarme.

Comencé a toser y trate de abrir mis ojos, estaba seguro que mi tío estaría furioso por el desastre que cause ya que el ruido fue estrepitoso, las cosas no dejaban que me levantara con facilidad y el polvo no había terminado de dispersarse, así que intente moverme con cuidado y salir de ahí, hasta que se mejoró mi visión.

Divise entre las cosas y lo que vi me quito el aliento por un momento, un joven ya hacia dormido frente a mí y este cargaba un violín.

No era un muñeco, estaba seguro que no lo era, se veía muy real y su pecho se mecía, estaba respirando.

Aparte lo que tenía sobre mis piernas y mis hombros para tratar de levantarme pero lo que no esperaba era que el chico frente a mi abriera sus ojos tan repentinamente y comenzara a verme con curiosidad…me asuste por su reacción, su expresión era preocupante, parecía asustado, y sus ojos se estaban volviendo llorosos, termine de salir de entre las cosas y decidí hablarle…

¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Por qué lloras?

Esto hizo que el chico abriera más sus ojos y notara el verde en ellos, eran muy bonitos, claros y diferentes a los míos, me embobe en ellos hasta que note que una que otra lagrima comenzaron a caer de ellos, el chico intento hablar, pero al parecer no podía emitir sonido alguno, esto me comenzó a asustar más, y el miedo comenzó a invadirme, me hice hacia atrás, hasta volverme a caer.

El me vio con mucha melancolía e intento decir algo, pero seguía sin producir sonido alguno, se tocó su garganta y vio el violín en su regazo, lo acaricio y me vio de vuelta.

Le volví a preguntar…

¿Qui..quién eres?

El me vio con una mayor preocupación el intento decir algo, me asuste más y cubrí mi rostro, pensando que pasaría algo malo, pero este solo me seguía viendo y se levantó hasta donde yo estaba, le vi aun con más temor, sentía mi cuerpo muy frio, y comencé a quedarme sin aliento, algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Él se agacho y me hablo… aun sin poder pronunciar nada.

Me quede viendo sus labios y leí en ellos la palabra Eren.

¿Te llamas Eren? Pregunte, el asintió, acerco su mano derecha a mi cabello y lo acaricio para después desaparecer.

Me quede de piedra, tenía miedo y comencé a llorar ¿qué rayos había sido todo eso? ¿Era un fantasma? O estaría soñando.

Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho.

Vi el violín que había sostenido "Eren" y trate de acercarme hasta él.

Este parecía ser algo viejo, aunque estaba en buen estado, mi corazón se calmó y fue invadido por una incomprensible calidez, impulsándome a sujetar y así lo hice.

Me pare y con él en manos pase el arco sobre sus cuerdas, emitiendo un sonido muy claro pero fino, al hacerlo un recuerdo vino a mi mente, era ese chico…sonriéndome muy feliz mientras sostenía ese violín, en el recuero este vestía con un traje muy sencillo y parecía conocerme.

Caí al suelo y trate de entender lo que pasaba, mi joven mente mecanizo todo pero no hayo la lógica alguna.

E..ren…

Mis labios se movían solos, ese instrumento me quería consigo, y era seguro que si lo conservaba sabría que fue exactamente lo que paso.

Finalmente Salí de la trastienda hasta el aparador principal y al llegar a donde los adultos se encontraban, note que al parecer no habían escuchado el escándalo que había armado, insólito.

¿Kenny? Pregunte…

Haciendo que los mayores me vieran y se sorprendieran de lo sucio que me encontraba.

¿Levi? ¿Qué paso chiquillo descuidado? ¿Porque estas todo sucio!?

Al parecer realmente no escucharon el desorden, pero ¿Por qué? Si fue un gran desastre…

Esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar en mi mente y ni los regaños de Kenny me hacían volver en sí, estaba intrigado, preocupado y asustado, definitivamente mi experiencia en aquella tienda era todo menos algo "normal", ¿porque ese chico apareció? y ¿porque estas personas no habían escuchado nada?

El dueño de la tienda finalmente hablo…

-Al parecer el joven encontró lo que buscaba, refiriéndose al instrumento en mis manos, y como si algo me dijera que hacer simplemente solté…

Así es… este violín… lo quiero.

Kenny me vio aun molesto y con una clara expresión de "espera que lleguemos a casa" y asintió, para lo que el señor me lo pidió y lo metió en un estuche que saco de una caja, este se veía fino y tenía un grabado en los costados, "Eren Jeager" mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mas no dije nada.

Me lo entrego y posteriormente me dijo, al parecer es tu destinado, porque mucha gente visita este sitio pero hasta el día de hoy veo a alguien interesado en este objeto.

Jovencito, cuídalo…

Le vi perplejo, y posteriormente vi el estucho para solo soltar.

Si…

* * *

 _Los personajes pertenecen a la Obra Shingeki no Kyojin de Isayama_

 _La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, con contenido homosexual, "yaoi" RIREN_

 _Espero les guste. Saludos desde honduras._


End file.
